Agreed or not
by Lavandyss
Summary: Byakuya x Renji. A newcomer disturbs the two shinigami's life.


It wasn't rare to pass the 6th division's captain lost in his thoughts. If the noble Kuchiki had the reputation of being an inaccessible man, it was in those kinds of moments that people who doubted it understood that the rumour was well-founded. With impenetrable face and dark look, he was walking straight to his mansion, unaware of all the shinigamis eager to leave his path.

After the recent events, there wasn't a single inhabitant of Seireitei who hadn't changed his mind about him. Everyone knew Byakuya had been married once, but it was an old story, and the idea of the noble heir showing the slightest feeling was far beyond the greatest imagination. And yet, a month ago, the news which had spread magnificently revealed to them that not only was he able to show some affection toward someone, but that he could also fight for his personal feelings, and that he didn't care about the reactions he could cause.

People first believed that it was a huge joke, launched by a fool willing to quickly end up his life. But from reliable source, people finally understood that the rumour was true: Renji Abarai, 6th division's lieutenant, was moving. The news itself was not that surprising, if the destination was left out: the Kuchiki manor, the quarters of the master of the house, Byakuya's bedroom.

The noble captain sighed at the thought of the uproar that his relationship with Renji had risen. So much noise for nothing: they should have immediately understood that he would not give up on his lover. At last, things had settled down, and if all the clan was not yet ready to accept the newcomer, at least they let them live in peace. He should have been happy to go all the way back home, to finally get behind closed doors, away from questioning, envious, jealous, surprised, disdainful, pleading looks. But something was bothering him. He shouldn't have agreed.

…

_- No, Renji._

_- Please!_

_- I said no._

_Byakuya made an exasperated gesture at the pouting child's expression of his lover._

_- And__ there is no need to make such a face._

_He turned around and was about to walk away when he felt two strong hands glide on his hips to come and rest upon his belly. He felt a hot breath caress his neck, and he closed his eyes for an instant._

_- Please…_

_Their life had gotten so much better since their relationship had been __announced. They finally got to enjoy some intimacy, without the threat of being bothered. So why did Renji insist on bringing another stranger to the estate? Wasn't it enough to be just the two of them? He sighed. He knew the last days had been particularly rough for his lover. He hadn't said a word of course, and always had been by his side, but till the last minute, he had feared to be rejected, to have to give up on what was dear to him. Could he really hold it against him for acting like a spoiled child?_

_He opened his eyes again, and smiled at Renji's anxious expression._

_- Fine._

…

After opening their bedroom's door, he was slightly disappointed not to find a familiar presence, but from the corner of his eye, he immediately noticed the dishevelled mass of magenta hair. He headed for the garden, and the sight he came upon could have almost made him smile. Lying against the cherry tree's wide trunk, Renji had fallen asleep, and the last sunrays were softly caressing his peaceful face. An almost angelic vision. But Byakuya couldn't stop staring at the other figure lying there, at His place, on His lover's lap. He turned away slowly and tried to regain the composure he should never have lost in such a case. He was about to head back to his bedroom when a wet contact against the back of his hand made him abruptly stop. He looked down and met two smiling brown eyes staring back at him. He observed for a moment the small creature, and was suddenly bereft of his thoughts.

- 'Kuya?

- Did I wake you up? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you.

He turned around and immediately bit on his lips. Had he just really said something that stupid? He couldn't help it, he knew he had no reason to worry, but he was jealous. Jealous of the position that little thing was taking in their life, that life he fought for, and still had to, that life in which there was no place for anyone else.

A hand on his shoulder made him stop again.

- 'Kuya?

He turned his head aside not to answer, not to let Renji see how troubled he was by that presence. But he could not resist the sweet warmth of his lover, the caress of his lips tenderly brushing his neck.

- I love you.

And there was nothing else than those words. He finally looked up at the young man and smiled. He really was the only one who could make him feel so uncertain, and reassure him with simple words. He relaxed in his embrace, and forgot about his inside turmoil. Until a yelp startled him. Wearily, he withdrew, and after getting one last apology kiss, he watched his lover walk away with the too energetic fur ball which had become their companion.

Watching Renji play with the little dog, treating it as a simple stuffed toy, just able to react to his own enthusiasm, he thought that he should have said yes.

To a cat.


End file.
